Who Cares? Life Is Short So Let's Have Fun
by writeronfire27
Summary: Highschool for PPG and RRB. Ah... let's see if they can make it. Also, the colors are related. Butch and Buttercup and siblings, Blossom and Brick are twins and Bubbles and Boomer are cousins. T for language. Brickercup, Blossomer, Butchubbles
1. Chapter 1

**Brick's POV**

"Blossom get out of the bathroom!" I banged on the door. As usual, my annoying twin sister was hogging the bathroom. "You're not going to look any better!" I heard the water stop running.

"Shut up, Brick." she opened the door and walked past smelling like cherries. Typical.

"At least you smell better." I mumbled and went into the bathroom to do my thing. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, I didn't bother showering. I got in yesterday so... yeah. I exited the bathroom and went into my room to get changed. I pulled over my navy uniform pants over my boxers and threw on a white button down shirt. I put on a pair of navy dress socks and slid into my black loafers. Heh, Ma's gonna kill me due to all the scuffs. I grabbed my red baseball cap and flicked the light as I went out.

I slid down the banister into the living room. My mother was sitting on the loveseat and narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's why it's loose now. What have I told you about doing that?" Her face was contorted into a frown. My mother's red hair was put in a messy bun as she was typing up something for work.

"Sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again." I lied. I did the same thing every day. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a poptart, my bookbag and walked out the back door. "Bye Ma!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I hopped over the wooden fence and walked around the block, turned left and headed towards the bus stop. I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see nothing but a pink bow. I looked down at my twin, as I was a good foot taller than her to see her flustered face.

"I can't believe you left me." she fumed. I could only smirk.

"Well then, you shouldn't be trying to put on all that makeup. You would've been ready." I retorted.

"Ugh, asshole."

"Bitch." She swung her book bag and hit me in the arm as she stormed ahead of me.

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV**

'Let Butch drive you to school. Since you don't have a license you don't have much of a choice unless you want to walk.' Is what my mother said this morning. I don't know why... well let me put it this way. I don't know HOW IN THE HELL did Butch get his license anyway? I swear he hits something at least once a week. And guess what? Today was my lucky day. We didn't even pull off. He hit the neighbor's car while trying to get out of the park.

"Good job." I said. He shot me a warning glance as he pulled off.

"Don't even start." Butch hissed.

"How? Just how? You had to get out of a park and it wasn't even like the car was close to ours. It was two yards away!"

"Why don't you just walk?" he yelled and that shut me up. "That's right. So don't complain before I throw you out again. You remember the last time? That was so fucking hilarious."

"Sh-shut up!" I felt my face go red in anger and embarrassment. "Dad's gonna kill you for hitting that car." I told him looking out the window. We stopped at a red light.

"Sue he is. Just like he was gonna kill em for that _other_ time. Dad won't find out. The neighbors are too scared, they probably piss themselves thinking about talking to dad." Butch turned to face me. I growled. I hated he was right.

"You think Dad isn't gonna find out. He found out that you had to repeat a grade."

"Please, I got held back in 6th grade and he didn't find out until I was in 7th grade. Dad isn't very observant." Butch laughed, grateful for his freedom. Dad didn't give a damn about what he did but with me it was whole different story.

"You keep making fun of dad behind his back." I told him.

"I will, don't worry." he assured me and I frowned. "I can't wait until you get a license. I won't have to drive you anymore and put up with your stank attitude." We sat in silence until we got to the highschool.

"Get out!" He barked. I stuck up my middle finger and got out. I'd see him later in halls most likely. I saw groups of students gathering in the entrance. I saw the jocks, the gossips, the kind, the nerds, the geeks and finally...

"Yo Ace!" I yelled and made my way towards my people.


	2. Chapter 2

_iHai,welcome back to a second chapter of... **Who Cares? Life is Short So Let's Have Fun**_

 ** _Reviews_**

kelsch01180917\- Got it. Thanks :)

HolmesFNA0011\- Right here!

The achievement hunter guy\- Thanks, mate :)

bossyboots123\- O-o' Um... lol okay

dani123\- right here!

AnimaLover529- yep

Guest-  Oh shoot. Hehe... it's mixed pairing. Sorry about the confusion :P Brickercup, Butchubbles, Blossomer

 _Let's get to it then!_

* * *

 **Bubbles POV**

Biology is my favorite subject. However, it is very hard to enjoy when your partner is always asleep or doing something distracting. Right now, we were getting instructions on how to perform our lab.

"Hey!" I hissed. My partner had their hood pulled up over her head and I couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not. Either way, she wasn't paying attention. She had headphones on and the cord led to her hoodie pocket.

"What?" she mumbled. I smiled. Progress was being made.

"Wake up, we're getting instructions." I informed her. She was silent for a few seconds. Maybe she fell back to sleep or today would be the day when I didn't have to do everything by myself and she would-

"Don't care." She finally said. I felt myself flush in anger.

"Please wake up..." I tried to stay calm. It was difficult to hear the information given and argue with my partner.

"I'm awake. So please," her voice was laced with malice. "Shut up." I bit my lips and curled my fists. I opened my mouth to retort.

"Is there a problem, girls?" Ms. Dusa asked slightly glaring at us. My anger quickly turned to shame and embarrassment from being called out in class.

"N-n-no." I stuttered. My face was even redder from realizing that I stuttered.

"What did I just say?" she asked.

"Uh..." I started.

"Is there a problem, girls?" My partner answered for me sitting up. Her face was finally visible and all I saw was him. I never saw her full face before as she always had her head down.

The class burst into laughter at her response and Ms. Dusa cracked a small smile.

"Sister like brother..." mumbled. After a few minutes she passed out papers with instructions for our lab. "We'll do the lab tommorrow."

The bell rang and students began exiting the classroom.

"Hey, um..." I started not knowing the girls name. We've been partners since September and it was almost Halloween. I felt my self flush in embarrassment. Man, I blush alot. I need to work on that.

"Buttercup." She told me.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Y'know earlier."

"Sure, whatever." Buttercup shrugged. Despite her attitude, her eyes shown in amusement. "Guess we should get to French now before Monsieur Mercier yells at us in French. I'll get in trouble again for laughing at him." Buttercup rolled her eyes and I chuckled remembering when she came into class 10 minutes late last week. He really let her have it and said it all in French. She just burst out laughing and she got in school suspension, or so I heard.

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

I saw my best friend come in with Buttercup, the troublemaker. I sighed. Bubbles was too friendly sometimes. It's not that I don't like Buttercup but I hate her _I don't give a damn_ attitude. I waved though, I'm not rude.

"Hey Bubbles and Buttercup." I smiled. Buttercup nodded at me.

"Hey Blossom!" Bubbles beamed. She tilted her head a bit and a frown replaced her smile. "What's wrong?" She saw through me. I guess that's why we're best friends.

"Brick just pissed me off this morning." I sighed. Buttercup looked at me in understanding.

"Sounds like my brother."

"Insulting me."

"Not knowing how to fucking drive." We said simultaneously and I felt my eyes widen.

"Bonjour! Bonjour étudiants!" Monsieur Mercier greeted. Bubbles sat behind me and Buttercup went over to the desk in the back.

"Bonjour Monsieur!" The class mumbled.

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

Ah lunch, every students favorite period. It would be mine too if I wasn't in the cafeteria. The cafeteria is so loud. Full of food fights, fist fights and so much yelling. Did I say it was loud? Anyway, It's loud. I hate it. If it were up to me, I'd be in library right now or out of the building since we can leave for lunch, only to designated places, as long as we came back.

However such was not the case. Right now I was sitting at a table with my two best bros, (the reason why I'm here), listening to girls try to flirt with them. I shook my head and went back to my book under the table. A had my arms crossed over my head to block out some sound and it gave the impression that I was asleep. Not that any girls came up to me anyway, but some stared and... it's creepy.

"Yo, Boom, whatcha got there?" Butch asked. I ignored him but he grabbed my book and when I went to reach for it he threw it.

"What the hell man?" I asked.

"Socialize will ya? Some girls are here for ya." Butch informed me and nodded to the fangirls. I looked over and gave a small smile to which they all squealed.

"He smiled at me!" One brunette said.

"No way!" A girl with dyed purple hair remarked.

"You both are sluts. Boomer wouldn't smile at you!" A red head yelled.

"You're one to talk!" Another girl shouted who I couldn't see.

"Ladies Ladies, he smiled at all of you." Butch said and they all hushed. I got up from the table and went to get my book but it was nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to the library!" I called over my shoulder but I knew they didn't hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guess who's back? Back again.**_

Dani123- read on my friend

HolmesFNA0011- same lol

Guest- thank you

 _ **Now I present,**_ _Who Cares? Life's Short So Let's Have Fun_

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

I glared at my brother and his friends from my side of the cafeteria. I saw Butch throw something and a minute or two later Boomer stormed off.

"So any guys you like?" Robin asked. I turned my head back around. If Bubbles was my best friend, Robin was definitely next in line. I shrugged.

"I don't think so..." _All the guys here are a bunch of jerks_ I thought.

"We should set you up with somebody." Bubbles said and Robin readily nodded.

"Um, how about no." I said seriously but Bubbles just giggled.

"C'mon Bloss. It will be so adorable." Robin tried to convince me.

"If it works out, we can be bride maids." Bubbles squealed.

"What are you ladies talking about?" A gruff voice asked from behind me. I sighed as I knew who it belonged to. "No answer? All right then, I'll just sit down with you three. Pretty lonely at this table huh?" Robin forced a smile while I saw an evil glint in Bubbles eyes as she glanced over at me.

"Maybe, but it would be complete if one of us had a boyfriend." Bubbles said. Robin glanced at her and a smirk made it's way to her face.

"Yeah, Blossom. I nominate Blossom to bring a boyfriend over here."

"Me too." Bubbles said trying to contain her laughter. "And... and..." she burst out laughing leaving Mitch confused and me with a red face out of anger and embarrassment. "Looks like he's already here!" Robin began laughing too and Mitch glanced over at me and smirked. He then looked behind me and his face paled.

"Hehehe no." Mitch quickly took his leave.

"I wonder why Mitch left so quickly. I thought he would've thrown himself at you." Bubbles stopped laughing . Robin looked at the direction Mitch looked before he looked and clicked her tongue.

"Big brother is keeping his eye on you." Robin informed me under he breath and I whipped my head around to see my twin who gave me a mischievous smile. I didn't know whether to thank him or flip him off so I just rolled my eyes.

"Well back on point, we need to figure out Blossom's future hubby. " I hung my head down realizing they didn't forget.

"What's your type?" Robin asked.

"You know..." Bubbles said before I could answer.

"Oh right, quiet, not obnoxious like Brick, smart, smarter than you but that's nearly impossible, tall, good looking, and not being one of your brother's friends."

"Well, yes." I said.

"Why not Harrison? He's in my Algebra 2 class." Bubbles suggested and Robin shook her head.

"Blossom is in Pre-Calc."

"You're right."

"What about Keith?"

"He's short. How about Jacob?"

"Nah, he's a class clown. What about-"

"If I pick someone will you two shut up?" I cut Robin off and the two nodded. I glanced at the clock and smirked at this excellent timing. Kudos to me. "Okay," I breathed how about-" The bell cut me off and I stood up to get to my next class.

"Pick!" Robin yelled as I made my way to my Pre-Calc class. I looked down in the hallway and saw _Crime and Punishment ,_

"This must be what Butch threw." I muttered. I picked it up and read the cover and saw Boomer's name on the inside. I stuffed it in my book bag and continued my journey to class.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

I love math class. I really do. I can sleep the whole time because my teacher doesn't give a single damn about this class. He suffers from hangovers at least twice a week but, I get time to goof off while he puts on mathematician seminars or whatever for us to watch. I walked in with Brick and we took our seats in towards the back. Note- never sit in the back. The teachers look out for kids in the back. Towards the back is safest. I looked up and saw Buttercup laughing with Mitch but didn't comment.

"Brick, I heard you threw in the last out against the other team, right?" A girl with brown hair and red highlights asked. Brick nodded and relayed the game but I could tell the girl wasn't listening to anything he was saying. Ugh, Brick needed a girl who actually shared his interests.

"Mr. Jojo, are you going to teach us or just sit there feeling sorry for yourself?" Snake chuckled. Buttercup glared lightly at him and Ace hit Snake in the back of the head.

"I have some work for you guys actually." The man wore a blue suit and white shoes. His messy black hair was everywhere and he passed out worksheets. He was _sober._

"You just had to open your mouth." Buttercup hissed. Same sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Animalover592 \- Thank you. I shall :)**

 **Sparkling Jewel \- I am. And Blossomer moments are coming soon**

 **Guest \- I am glad that you were so pleased by the update. I hope this one pleases you as well!**

 **Boa \- I shall**

 **HolmesFNA0011 \- lol. Yes, I will try to update weekly or around that time span/gap or whatever it's called. But yeah!**

* * *

 **BUTCH POV**

It was after school and Brick and I were outside the school. I was waiting for Butterbrat and Brick was waiting for Blossom.

"Brick," A sultry voice said and I cringed before I pulled myself together. "Why don't you go out with me?" I turned and saw Princess, the snobbiest, most annoying girl in existence.

"What's up Princess?"

"I asked you a question." she tried to ignore small talk and cut straight to the point. "Daddy got me tickets to a football game so how about me you and some friends?" I lifted my eyebrow. This didn't sound like a date to me. I knew she had something planned.

"Sounds good." he held his hand out for the tickets. Princess wagged a finger at him.

"I'll give you the tickets for a kiss." Brick's eyes widened. A small crowd began to gather

"Shouldn't we wait until the date?" He asked and I facepalmed. _You make it so obvious you don't like her, you know this is just going to motivate her_ I thought.

"Why wait, it's gonna happen anyway?" She leaned in for the kiss and I saw a football coming towards me from my peripheral vision. I ducked and the football hit princess on the left side of her head.

"WHO THREW THAT?" she screeched. The crowd was silent until Mitch attempted to stifle a laugh. I few people chuckled and before I noticed, I was one of those few. Princess shot us all a glare and it was silent once more. Princess fished in her purse for four tickets and shoved them against Brick's chest. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear causing his face to turn red.

"Bye boyfriend!" Princess laughed and sashayed away. The crowd left shortly after.

"Tell your sister thanks." Brick said suddenly and I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"She threw the football." Of course she did. It was going to hit me of course, but Buttercup usually didn't try anything like that especially when I was driving her somewhere immediately after.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"No way. We don't talk, I don't even think she knows I exist." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. Every girl knew him. Every girl, save for Blossom and her two friends, had a crush on at least one of us. Wait...

"Nah." I said aloud.

"See?" he told me. I saw Buttercup walking away from Mitch who was pointing at us.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"When I get ready I'll tell you." I told her. She huffed and sat on the ground next to her bookbag.

"Did you hear about that football that hit Princess?" I asked casually and I saw a smirk grace Buttercup's features.

"Yep. Mitch just finished telling me. So tragic." she feigned concern.

"I'm here!" Blossom ran up to us. "Hey Buttercup." Buttercup glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"That's my cue." Brick said and began to walk away. He looked at the tickets and ran back to us causing Blossom to yell at him.

"What?" I asked.

"The tickets are for _today._ "

"Oh, well, let's invite some people." I told him. We walked away from the two girls to a nearby bench. "Okay you need three people."

"You mean two. You're coming with me." I looked blankly at him and he punched me in the shoulder.

"I hate her."

"Butch, I can't deal with her alone. What if she molests me? I can't go alone." I sighed.

"Ask Boomer."

"He has an SAT prep class today. He's probably gone."

"Why not Blossom? She's your twin. She'll back you up."

"Blossom won't say no. She'll say hell no. She hates football." Brick pleaded. I pushed my hair back and gave in.

"Two more. Let's invite some girls. It'll piss of Princess to no end." I suggested.

"We're being jerks. Let's not be jerky." I frowned slightly. "Let's be assholes." Brick beamed. We bumped fists.

"Let's invite Bubbles, Boomer's cousin. Princess glares at her all the time." I said.

"Cool. One more to go."

"Buttercup."

"Why?" He seemed surprised but happy. For some reason, I didn't like that happiness.

"Well, maybe. I'll make a deal with her."

* * *

 **BRICK'S POV**

We walked back to the girls who were engaging in small talk.

"I need to talk to you." Butch told Buttercup. She rolled her eyes, got up and began following him. My gaze wnt to her skirt and I saw she had some dirt on there.

"Were you looking at Buttercup's butt?" Blossom asked loudly causing Buttercup to whip her head around and Butch to glare at me.

"No. You should dust your skirt. You have some dirt there." I said trying to ease out of the situation. Butch turned around and Buttercup glared at me before dusting her skirt.

"Thanks." she muttered and walked off. I shot a glare at Blossom and she laughed.

"Don't be mad if I caught you in the act you pervert." she walked to the bus stop.

"Tell mom I'm going somewhere with Butch." I told her. I saw her nod her head and she continued walking. I made my way to my car in the parking lot and waited.

"WHAT?" I hear Buttercup yell and I assumed Butch asked her about the game.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S POV**

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"C'mon, don't tell dad about the car, I won't tell him about you throwing the football. We go to the game and everyone wins."

"Who's going." I sighed.

"Me, Bubbles and some friends." I felt that he was leaving something out. Something seemed shady about going to a football game right afterschool for no reason.

"How do you know Bubbles?" I asked. I never knew that they associated.

"She's Boomer's cousin. Can you tell her to come? So yes or no?"

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and called Bubbles.

 _"Hello?"_

"This is Buttercup."

 _"Oh...Hi."_

"You don't sound happy to hear me." I teased.

 _"No! I was just-"_

"It's fine. You want to come to a football game?" I asked getting straight to the point.

 _"Sure... when?"_

"Now."

 _"Now?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Um... alright. Who's going?"_

"Me, Butch and some friends."

 _"Butch?!"_

"Yeah-"The line was cut and I saw Bubbles rush out the school and looked frantically for us.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles cheered and rushed over to us.

"Hey." Butch said and I nodded. "Let's go over to Brick's car."

"Okay. Is Blossom coming?" Bubbles asked. She then shook her head. "Nevermind."

We went over to the convertible and Brick motioned Butch to the drivers seat.

"No!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked me.

"I am not going if Butch is driving." I argued.

"C'mon Buttercup." Brick urged. I shot a glare at him.

" He'll kill us. Why don't you drive? She's your date." I explained. Brick swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. Butch and Bubbles got in the back. Brick slid into the driver's seat and I hopped over the door into the passenger seat. Brick gave us all a ticket. I was behind first base and I cheered.

"Wait I though you said this was a football game."

"She must've said the wrong thing." Butch told me.

"Now let's pick up Princess." Brick said and I looked at Butch who avoided my gaze. Bubbles looked at the both of us with confusion.

"Okay, I'm lea-" The car pulled off before I could hop out and I scowled. I leaned back my seat and closed my eyes, trying to sleep off my anger.

* * *

I think I fell asleep but, my plan didn't work. Well maybe it did but there was no way to tell since I was rudely awakened by non other than _Princess_

I open my eyelid to her screaming.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, but venom could be heard in my voice.

"I ride shotgun! It's my date!" I closed my eye.

"Doesn't seem like a date if you have three other people with you. Seems like a hangout." I heard Butch hiss something to me but I didn't care.

"Wake her up!"

"Good luck with that. I tries in Bio already." Bubbles muttered.

"Princess, let's just sit in the back." Brick suggested. "Butch can drive." I knew it was to get me to move but I knew he was bluffing.

"Guards carry her! I ride shotgun!" My eyes were still closed so when I felt a presence over me I immediately jolted up out of reflex and my lips skimmed someone elses. I prayed that it wasn't princess. I opened my eyes and I saw Brick blushing and I adverted my gaze.

"Damn, calm down." Brick moved from over me and I opened the car door and got out. Bubbles moved over so her and Butch were right next to each other.

"It's about time." she sneered. She got in the passenger seat and Brick drove off.

"So how about that kiss?" She asked.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S POV**

"He's driving, idiot."

"I'm driving right now." Buttercup and Brick said at the same time.

"Whatever Buttercake."

"Buttercup." she corrected.

"Don't care." I saw Buttercup glaring holes in the back of princess' head.

"So, turns out we're going to a baseball game. Brick and I are behind first base." she laughed lightly. "The rest of you are going to be... somewhere else. FAR away from us." I saw Buttercup's face pale and she looked like she was going to be sick. **(A/N if you don't remember, Buttercup's ticket has her behind first base so...)**

* * *

 **BRICK'S POV**

I can't take it anymore. I was getting soda, fries and chicken for everyone. My help? Princess. She keeps trying to molest me and I can't stand it. I would tell her off and leave the game but Mom always told me to play nice with the Morbucks. She's sitting with me the whole game and I don't know what to do.

Finally we finish. I check my ticket and sighed at my seating. I got seperated from Princess somehow. I get to my seat and see Buttercup instead of Princess.

"Where's Princess?" I asked.

"She mixed up our tickets. Can you give me some fries?" she stuck out her hand. I passed her the requested item.

"How long do you think it'll take her to notice?" I asked. I searched for her in the crowd. I finally sat down after the stadium got more quiet.

"I honestly don't care. At least she confused her and my ticket. I couldn't stand to sit next to her the whole game." She popped a fry in her mouth and glanced at me.

"What?"

"I know you don't like her. Hell, I don't think anyone but her dad does. But you accepted her invitation. Yet, you didn't say anything when I just talked badly of her."

"Oh. Well the Morbucks are-"

"Ah, I see. You're a kiss up." My eyes widened at this. It was silent for a few minutes until the game started. Then all you could hear were cheers and screams. Most of them coming from right next to me. I didn't know Buttercup was so passionate about sports. It was soon breaktime or whatever. Many people left to get more food but the cams began appearing.

"I always wanted to be on one of those!" Buttercup screams and begins jumping up and down for attention. After a few minutes she stopped and sighed in defeat. Soon as she sat down, I looked at the screen and there we were. However we were in the middle of a heart.

"KISS HER!" Someone yelled from a top of us. I glanced at Buttercup who had her head down in defeat.

"Buttercup... there's a cam on us." Her head shot up to see us and when she realized it was a kiss cam she immediately blushed and held her head down. I don't know what came over me but I lifted her chin, looked into her eyes, closed mine and pressed my lips to hers. Buttercup didn't respond for a few seconds but I licked her bottom lip, like it shows you in all those lovey-dovey novels, not that I read them but Blossom leaves them lying around everywhere. Buttercup began to kiss back and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

 **BUTCH'S POV**

Oh _hell_ no. He did not.

* * *

 _ **ERMERGERD WHAT IS BUTCH GONNA DO?**_

 ** _Til the next chapter_**

 ** _-writeronfire27_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SO I had midterms last week so I was doing prep the week before that. But I am going to be updating at the pace I had before the two week or so break.**_

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 **AnimaLover592-** _Oh yes. Yes it is_

 **Guest-** _Highschool on TV lol Idk. It only gets better form here._

 **Guest** \- _OKAY!11!1!lol Anymore I'll have to increase the rating which may happen in the future so be on the look out_

 **Guest** _ **-** yep._

 **Boa-** _lol_

 **Sparkling Jewel -** _Same. That was actually one of the few times I laughed while writing my stories_

 **HolmesFNA0011 -** y _ep yep_

 **LysDis-** _NO PROBLEMO_

 **MusifyFandom-** _I will. Blossomer will happen soon. Don't you worry._

 **Guest-** _BRICKERCUP FTW_

 **Guest-** _This problem will be addressed later lol It's uniform for the girls. But don't you 's still our tough Buttercup._

 **Diamond-** _Yep Yep here ya go_

 **CuriousFox99- **_Lol maybe close to it._

 **Twilight-** _Thank you. Here ya go_

 **angelwings-** _Here ya go. Also up top if you want any further clarification._

 **Guest101-** _;-; thank you. Those were tears of joy btws. Update for you._

* * *

 **BUTCH'S POV**

Oh hell no. He did not. The Morbucks Princess is screaming her head off, Bubbles is staring at the screen with her mouth open. A light blush decorated her cheeks.

"TURN IT OFF!" I yelled but I couldn't be heard due to all the cheers they were giving Brick and my sister. The worst part was they wouldn't switch to another couple. Brick finally stops eating my sister's face and the crowd cheered even louder. Both were insanely red and I felt the urge to kill for the... "I lost count time"th in my life.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S POV**

He... he kissed me. And I kissed him BACK! What the hell? Oh god no. He's always hanging around those skanks in school. What if he has herpes? I mentally slapped myself. I'm overreacting. I must've looked funny because the next thing I know he says:

"It um... wasn't _bad_ was it?" Brick's hair was covering my view of him. I felt my lips and I felt heat rising to my face. I can't tell him that was my first kiss and that I didn't know what was good and bad.

"No." I answered trying to get rid of the blush that covered my face. He looked over at me and he had a strange look in his eye.

"You want a better one?" He asked. I felt my jaw drop and the blush returned to my face. Brick smirked and started leaning in but I swung and he quickly got out of my personal space. He felt his jaw and looked wide eyed at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For trying to kiss me." I muttered angrily. Stupid hormones and guys.

"But you didn't punch me the first time!" He argued getting angry. He calmed down and rubbed his jaw some more. "You sure are Butch's sister. You hit just like him..." Brick jumped up and looked around panicked. He sat down after people around us began to stare. "I just kissed Butch's sister."

"That's me." I added sarcastically.

"He's gonna kick my ass." He held his head in his hands and looked at me.

"What?"

"Buttercup you gotta help me."

"Why should I? You kissed me."

"You kissed me back." I opened my mouth to retort and felt my face heat up. Damned hormones.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S POV**

The game was over and I spent the first half rooting for our team and stealing glances at Butch. The second half was spent trying to convince Butch that he shouldn't kill his best friend. I didn't know who was worse. My murderous crush or the hysterical Morbucks.

"I'm gonna kill him." Butch stood up and made his way to the seating in first base.

"Butch..." I started warily. I never knew Butch was so protective of Buttercup. He turned around quickly redirecting his anger at me.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I winced at the volume.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Butch turned around, exhaled angrily and quickened his pace while I followed.

"Wait for me! Buttercup is so dead for kissing my boyfriend!" Princess shrieked. We got closer and I saw the two look at us and stand up. Butch ran and Brick held his hands out in front of him. I ran after them and Princess ran behind me.

"What the hell was that!?" Butch growled gripping the front of Brick's shirt. Buttercup stared at the two and Princess glared at her.

"Yeah, what exactly was that Butterbread?" Buttercup glared at Princess.

"It's Buttercup."

"Calm down." Brick said, grabbing Butch's hand that was gripping his shirt. Butch then used his other hand and hoisted Brick in the air.

"Put my boyfriend down! It was all your sisters fault." Princess yelled. "She couldn't keep herself off of my boyfriend. You- You- HOMEWRECKER!" Butch dropped Brick and he fell. My crush focused his attention on Princess.

"Don't call my sister a homewrecker you filthy-"

"Guys!" I shouted and they all turned to look at me. Damage control. It was all up to me. If I did anything wrong Brick could kiss his good features goodbye, Butch could be charged of assault by the Morbucks, Buttercup too because if Princess insulted her brother there could be no guarantee of her safety. "It was just a Kiss Cam. What were they suppossed to do?" I tried. Brick gave me a look of gratitude while Buttercup nodded.

"IGNORE IT!" Butch and Princess yelled at me.

"What's the big deal?" Buttercup rolled her eyes, and feigned indifference. By looking in her eyes I could tell that she was troubled.

"The BIG DEAL-" Princess started.

"Is that this BASTARD stole your first kiss!" Butch yelled. It was silent as everyone stared at Buttercup who had a murderous look in her eyes as she stared at Butch.

"I stole..." Brick started.

"Oh..." I tried to say something but nothing could be done about this awkward situation.

"Why did you feel the need to say that," Buttercup said lowly. "AND WHY THE HELL IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUSSINESS! My first kiss isn't the damn problem. It's the fact that the manwhore over here kissed me probably giving me-"

"MAN-WHORE?" Brick yelled, offended.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that Butterscotch!" Princess yelled. I stood there helpless as everyone was yelling. Butch had a weird look in his eye before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Butch glanced over at me before his eyes rested on Brick. Brick's eyes widened by a fraction while he furiously shook his head.

"The _man-whore_ never even had a girlfriend or his first kiss." Butch chuckled darkly. "Well I guess you did. Which reminds me-" Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm pulling her to him. She almost tripped over Brick but she steadied herself. Butch gripped her arm tighter and pointed at her with his other hand. "Don't come near my sister again."

"How will you get home then?" Brick asked with a small smirk. I couldn't believe how he was pressing his luck.

"We'll walk-"

"Like hell we will!"

"Fine." Butch growled, too angry to argue. "Drive us home and that's IT. DON'T look at her, touch her, think about her afterwards!" He pulled Buttercup with him and the two left out the stadium. Princess glared at Brick before following the two, most likely to give Buttercup a piece of her mind. Brick stood up and walked past me to the car. I sighed and held my head. The car ride. I'll probably end up jumping out the window.

* * *

 **BRICK'S POV**

I slammed my head down on the steering wheel. We were stuck in traffic and after everything that happened, I knew someone was gonna be tossed out a window and I was pretty sure it would be me. Since my best friend was pissed at me, I was sure he would throw me out of my own car. The car ride was silent but there was tension in the car. Princess sat in the passenger seat and Bubbles sat between Butch and Buttercup. Butch was sitting behind me and I was surprised he didn't try to strangle me yet.

"This was our date and you kiss her." Princess hissed, breaking the silence.

"We were on-" I started but Butch cut me off.

"You hear that?" he asked. It was silent except for the occasional honk form outside.

"No. What do you hear?" I asked.

"BULLSHIT." Butch gripped my shoulder from the backseat and I realized I was going to be killed in my car by my best friend. At my funeral the only people in this car that would be there was me, Princess and maybe Bubbles. Butch would be in jail and he would get someone to keep Buttercup away from me.

"You two aren't even together!" Princess screeched.

* * *

 _ **Wonder what's going to happen now... Will Brick survive? Lol of course but will they all make it out of the car unscathed? -writeronfire27**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here you go (~0-0)~**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **Kelsch01180917- Good to hear. Next Chapter is here :)**_

 _ **AnimaLover592- Yassss Savage Butch is the best Butch lol**_

 _ **Boa- XD Same**_

 _ **angelwings- Thanks. Both relationships develop overtime. I'll give relationship status below this in an A/N**_

 _ **HolmesFNA0011- I'm glad it was and here you go! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**_

 _ **Guest- You'll see if he forgives this chapter and thank you sooo much!**_

 _ **Guest- I mean he **_**is _the hearthrob of the school. Does Buttercup like him? You'll have to wait to find out. Butch already had his suspicious before if you reread and squint._**

 _ **Guest- Lol he said he heard Bullshit.**_

 _ **Guest- OF COURSE XD**_

 _ **Guest- I don't want to spoil but you'll have your answers by the end of this chapter**_

 _ **DevilGirl- Lol she doesn't really have a choice but we all know Princess. She definitely has something up her sleeve**_

 _ **Guest 101- (tears up at the compliment) You get a chapter (wipes tears of joy and writes chapter X'D)**_

 _ **Twilight- Not yet, but they will have a moment soon. **_

_**Diamond- I did! I thought my grades would drop but they actually stayed the same! He does indeed.**_

 _ **KoolBeanz- Lmao glad I gave someone a laugh! **_

_**Sparkling Jewel- Yes Yes he is but don't worry we have Bubbles as damage control.**_

 _ **Golgl123- I shal I shall. Glad you like it!**_

 _ **Guest- So far the only people who have a lincense is Brick and Butch and they both have their own cars. Butch didn't drive to the game and he's realizing that in this chapter lol**_

 _ **Guest- In Buttercup's view hormones. She was just overreacting lol. Relationship Status is in A/N**_

* * *

 **BRICK'S POV**

"Butch don't grab him like that! You'll dislocate his shoulder!" Bubbles panicked.

"Yeah Butch you need to get off of him." Buttercup warned.

"Why are defending him, huh? You like him." Butch shot back at Buttercup.

"If I did what does it matter?" Buttercup started. She likes me? Win. "Maybe I don't want the person _driving_ us to have a dislocated shoulder." she continued. Butch growled and released me from his grip. Traffic let up and we started moving again. We drove for awhile until there was no traffic at all since we got further away from the stadium.

"Give me a kiss Brick, I'll get her off your mouth." Princess said leaning over to me. I moved over as far as I could and accidentally swerved causing us to almost crash.

"Don't do that we almost died." Bubbles said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You didn't have to come with us, Blondie."

"Don't get mad at Bubbles just because your _boyfriend_ doesn't like you." Buttercup defended.

"My boyfriend loves me." Princess bit back.

"He's just scared of your-"

"Can we all be quiet?" I asked, tired of all the drama.

"Good idea." Bubbles agreed. Princess huffed and muttered something about revenge under her breath. Buttercup and Butch were silent.

* * *

 **BOOMER'S POV**

It was a quiet walk home, a nice change from my noisy lunch period. I arrived at my house which was a few houses down from Brick's. I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"I'm home." I called to the quiet house. For now at least.

"Boomer! How was SAT prep?" My mother yelled from the kitchen. "Is Bubbles with you?"

"Fine. And no. Bubbles doesn't live with us y'know." I said making my way upstairs. My mother loved Bubbles like a daughter which was fine since she was her niece, the problem was that she acted like Bubbles was actually her daughter.

"Did she get home safely?" My mother inquired as I opened my bedroom door. got started ion

"I'm guessing so. Uncle Bo didn't call asking where she was." I entered my room and dropped my bookbag on the floor. I fell face forwards on my bed and groaned. After SAT prep I still had homework. I rolled over and sat up. I opened my bookbag, deciding to get a quick read before starting my work, and reached for _Crime and Punishment._ I didn't feel it and I remembered the events from lunch and I groaned.

"Damnit Butch." I growled. I took out my Pre-Calculus textbook and got started.

I finished in ten minutes and went on my email on my phone. I saw I had a new message.

 _"CherryBlossom has sent you a message"_ my computer told me. The username was familiar but I didn't know who it was. I opened the message and read.

 _"Boomer, I think you lost your book, by lost i mean it was chucked by Butch during lunch. Anyway I have it. I can't give it to you at lunch tomorrow since I have Mathletes, so I can give you it the day after or you can meet me at my locker before school, afterschool o right at the beginning of lunch. Also, nice taste. I read half the book already, sorry if you mind, it's pretty good. Oh, yeah. This is Blossom by the way."_ Brick's twin. I should've known. I typed back.

 _"Oh thanks. Um, you can keep it until you finish reading if you want."_ I typed. I saw "..." pop up immediately.

 _"Really? Thank you. I'll give it to you when I finish then. Y'know, you're not jerky like my brother."_

 _"No problem. Thanks I guess... Just let me know when you're done."_

 _"No problem. Thanks again. What math do you take?"_

 _"Pre-Calc"_

 _"Oh good. Did you get #34?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Can you help me?"_

 _"Sure just let me grab my book."_

* * *

 **()()()()()()THE()()()()()()()()()()NEXT()()()()()()()()()()DAY()()()()()()**

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S POV**

"Brick did you get in a fight yesterday?" Mom asked. Brick's jaw had a bruise on it.

"No. I fell." He lied.

"Right on your jaw?" My mom sounded skeptical.

"Yeah."

"Looks like someone punched you in the face." I remarked. I knew I guessed right when he glared at me.

"Well you need glasses then because I fell." Brick stood up from the table and made his way out the back door.

"I hope he's okay. He seemed grumpy ever since he went with Butch somewhere yesterday. Blossom can you find out what happened? I don't want Brick being in fights." My mother pleaded. It was unnecessary as I was going to do it anyway.

"Okay." I told her and went outside. I jumped the gate and walked around the block only to see my twin getting into a limosuine. I scowled

"Blossom!" Princess cheered motioning me over. I tried to replace my scowl with a poker face but it didn't work. I went over anyway to figure out what was up with my brother. "You want to catch a ride to school with me and my boyfriend?" My eyes widened as I looked for someone in the car other than my twin.

"Where is he?" I asked. Princess narrowed her eyes before forcing a smile.

"He's right in front of you." I looked at Brick who shrugged. "Are you getting in or no?"

"I guess so. Thanks." I opened the door and sat next to Brick who was between Princess and I. Just what did Brick do yesterday?

* * *

 **BUTCH'S POV**

I was beyond pissed. For three reasons. Scratch that. For five fucking reasons. 1) My supposed best friend made out with my little sister. 2) He has a crush on my little sister 3) I don't know how she feels which makes me want to strangle Brick for some odd reason 4) I was so livid yesterday I had Brick drive Buttercup and I straight home and my car was at the school. 5) I have to walk with Butterbrat to school since my mother refused to drive us.

"This is bullshit." I grunted. We lived 2 miles from the school.

"That we can agree on. You're not going to strangle Brick when we get to school are you? I mean, I hate you but I don't want you to rot in prison." Butterbrat said. I snorted and shot her a glare.

"I'm not one of you little girls. I don't hold petty grudges." I lied. "When we get to school you just keep your legs closed around him." I hissed in warning.

"W-W-WHAT!" Buttercup stammered her face turning red in embarrassment and anger. Those emotions commonly went together. "You're so dumb I swear. I-I don't even like your little friend!" Buttercup stuttered. Which meant she was lying.

"My little friend seems to make a big impact on you." I teased, hating that I was right. Brick and Butterbrat? It was so... weird. I rolled my eyes and looked away from my sister. Bad move. The next thing I knew I was clutching my head and on the ground. I sat up and saw a small figure in the distance but I could tell it was Buttercup.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Hello Hello? So relationship update for clarification._**

 ** _Bubbles has a crush on Butch who doesn't know_**

 ** _Brick has a crush on Buttercup who kinda maybe likes him back._**

 ** _Blossom and Boomer, not enough action between them to tell and not result in a spoiler._**

 ** _~writeronfire27_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol hi guys I'm back~**

 **Readers-** *throws barrels at me*

 **Omg sorry guys I know I said I ws gonna update vv often but Life is vv funny haha like it's so vvv short *wink* *wink***

 **Readers-** Fire, that wan't even funny get out

 ***wipes tear* Okay I'll just drop this right here... (~0_0)~**

* * *

 **Lol okay guys so I normally respond to all the reviews here but you guys left ALOT probably because I just dipped for almost a year hehehe but I read them all with a guilty conscience over that time and I just want to say THANK YOU~~ I appreciate the reviews and questions and everything so I'll answer a few questions that I saw||**

 **Q: Are Princess and Brick actually a couple?**

 **A: lol nah, or maybe~ We'll see at the end of this chapter *evily grins***

 **Q:Why didn't their mom drive them to school?**

 **A: Well-**

 **Brenda- Because Butch shouldn't have left his godda,ned car at school, he should've been responsible i swear, one day I'm gonna beat his ass, I don't care if he's taller than me! I'll kick him in the shins and we'll be the same height!**

 **Hehe. well their mom just answered that for ya**

 **Q:What is Brick thinking?**

 **A:I don't know man. You'll have to find out during the next few chapters... I promise they won't take a year hopefully another week or two at most.**

 **Q:Why did Butch leave his car at school?**

 **A: Brenda- Because he's a dumbass just like his dad.**

 **Q:Why does no one else have a license?**

 **A: They all live a "walkable" distance from the school and the only two who were able to get a car have a license.**

 **Uploading Concerns:**

 **Hey guys! So I am okay now. There was a lot of family drama and issues and last year was my worst school year gradewise and I was trying to get myself together. Pre-Calculus was vv hard but I passed :') and I know that ended in June but family drama is still going on and I'm getting estranged in a way from a couple of family members right now like just some distance. It escalated this past Thanksgiving, but I'm fine now, so updates will be coming! I am not bored or tired of this story lol It's actually my favorite that I'm working on right now huehuehue**

 **Now that that's all out of the way~~~**

 **Who Cares? Life Is Short so Let's Have Fun**

 **Also! You guys wanted more Butchubbles and Blossomer and that is on the way! (also I'm working on some stories that solely focus on those couples, check out my profile for more info *dab* *dab*)**

* * *

 **Bubbles' POV**

We have an assembly today and things were not looking good. We're all in different classes, but during assemblies we get to sit wherever we want. Blossom, Robin and I were sitting together and I saw Buttercup and the Gangreen Gang. I don't know why they called it that. I mean, they all had their hair died green in some way or another.

"Let's sit over here!" I heard Brick suggest. The three of us turned our heads to the "couple", Boomer and... Butch! I felt my face heat up as he came closer and I immediately started digging through my sky blue bookbag for a distraction.

"I'm sitting as far away from you two as possible." I heard Butch say. I turned my head to see Brick grab Butch's bag and forcing him to sit with him and Princess. Butch went in the row first and sat right next TO ME. I almost screamed. I obviously didn't...

Boomer went after Butch and Brick and Princess followed in that order.

"Attention students! As you all know, fall is here! Soon it'll be winter. Since you highschoolers have been well behaved this year so far I have organized a trip for you all! In a few weeks, you'll all be going to..." Principal Mayor trailed off and looked at Vice-Principal Ms. Bellum. The whole highschool laughed as Ms. Bellum grabbed the microphone.

"You'll be going on a week long retreat at the end of December, right before the break. It's all been paid for so all you guys have to do is bring in the permission slip by the end of next week." she announced.

"Ms. Bellum is so hot." Butch whispered to Boomer who nodded his head. He likes redheads? I looked over Robin to Blossom. Nah, Blossom wouldn't like Butch. Or any of Brick's friends. Well, Boomer is a good guy so I guess he wouldn't be included. I looked past Butch and saw Boomer looking at Blossom. We made eye contact and his eyes widened. I made a zipper motion with my mouth and winked.

"You're all dismissed."

 **Boomer's POV**

Oh no. Bubbles took that the wrong way. I was only looking to see if she had my book.

 _Brring!_

Bubbles stood up and made a heart with both her hands and beamed.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked her. Bubbles turned around to face her so I couldn't see her face.

"Hey, Boomer!" Blossom waved.

"Hello." I smiled politely.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me read your book. I can give you it back now actually."

"Hn. Nerds." Butch rolled his eyes and Bubbles giggled. Blossom glared at her and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Here." I looked up and she handed me the book.

"Thanks." I shivered as I felt someone looking at me.

* * *

 **LUNCHTIME**

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

"So Bloss... any boys on your radar?" Robin asked quirking an eyebrow. I looked up from my salad and blinked.

"What about Boomer?" Bubbles blurted out. I coughed on my salad and started choking. Bubbles and Robin's eyes widened in panic. I started panicking as well and flailed my arms around. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and push on my stomach and after a bit a piece of lettuce flew out of my mouth. The mystrious person released me and I inhaled and coughed. I wiped a bit of salive from my mouth adn turned around to see Boomer holding out an index card to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for um..." I started embarrassed.

"Saving your life." Robin whispered to me and I nodded.

"Yeah that." I smiled. Boomer looked away and blushed.

"Well, I'm happy I could help. You left this in the book, I'm guessing that you need it." I looked and the index card and saw all of the formulas written on it.

"Thanks! Again... I didn't even notice that I left it. I must have been studying and then took a break to read it."

"Robin, walk me to the bathroom?" Bubbles asked. Robin nodded and they both walked away from the table leaving me and Boomer alone.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat down would you? Princess invaded our table and-" I nodded cutting him off. He smiled and sat next to me. I started eating my salad and he pulled out another book and began reading. I glanced over and saw he was reading a comic book.

"Kimi... Ni todoke..." I muttered. Boomer instantly shut the book and his face flamed.

"What's it about?" I asked, now curious. Boomer then put _Kimi Ni Todoke_ back into his bag.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me confused. I pursed my lips and reached over to his bag and pulled it over to me. I opened his back and pulled out the comic book.

"This. You can explain or I can read it for myself." I opened the book only to see a warning sign.

"You're reading it backwards. It's manga." He muttered and grabbed the book from me and started from the back. "It's a school story about a girl, Sawako and she has this crush on this guy, Shota and she's super awkward and it's pretty funny." He smiled and gave it back to me.

"I never thought that you would read something like this." He blushed and looked down. Oh no. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing. It looks pretty cool actually. Can I borrow it?"

"Oh um, sure." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll finish it when you give it back."

"Oh no, it's okay then."

"Nah it's fine, you read pretty fast so I won't miss it. You also have the same haircut as Sawako, I think you'd like her."

"Thank-"

"Boomer! Can you walk me to Pre-Calc after lunch?" A girl with purple hair asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No way! Boomer can you walk me?" A girl with green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail insisted.

"How could _my boyfriend_ walk to class without me?" A girl with red glasses and red hair in a bun. She wrapped Boomer in a hug and pressed her breasts into his head.

"H-huh?" He stammered.

"Puh-lease! Boomer would never date a slut like you, he likes nice smart girls you idiot." A blonde girl rolled her eyes before looking at Boomer and blushing. A small crowd started to gather and they were all begging Boomer to walk them to lunch.

"I already have a girlfriend!" He yelled. All of the girls were quiet.

"I told you he was my boyfriend." The redhead cheered. Then the yelling started again and Boomer grabbed my hand and pushed the redhead off of him.

"This is my girlfriend!" He declared and we both stood up. The whole cafeteria was quiet as I felt my face heat up. Everyone was looking at us and I saw Brick looking at us in shock.

 _Briiing._

The bell rang and the cafeteria was filled with noise again as me and Boomer made our way to our next class.

I noticed that we were still holding hands and I blushed.

"Um," I started. Boomer looked down and quickly let go of my hand.

"Sorry about that Blossom, I hope you didn't mind."

"It's fine, I guess."

"Okay. Um.. have a nice day." He blushed and we went separate ways.

* * *

 _ **I just dropped dome Blossomer on your frickin heads haha**_

 _ **Another chapter will be uploaded soon**_

 ** _Review Review!_**

 ** _~writeronfire27_**


End file.
